


Secrets From A Hotel Room

by Mislav



Category: Boston Legal
Genre: Breast Fucking, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:03:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1725479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mislav/pseuds/Mislav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both hope that nobody will ever found out what was going on in that hotel room. Katie/Whitney femslash. Smut. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets From A Hotel Room

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I don't own any of the Boston Legal characters and I am not making any money from writing this.
> 
> Please forgive any minor spelling or grammar mistakes, English is not my native language.  
> This takes place early in season for, before Katie started dating Jerry.

They were sitting on the hotel bed. Whitney was sucking hard on Katie's breast, enjoying in salty taste of Katie's skin, in feeling if it's smoothness and warmth against her lips and tongue and her nipple hardening in her mouth. Every second her heart beats would increase and liquid kept pooling inside of her. Katie put her hands on Whitney's right breasts and started fondling them, feeling Whitney's soft smooth skin against hers, her nipples erecting and pressing against her fingertips and palms. Whitney put her fingers on Katie's right thigh, making her moan, before she slid them on lower part of her stomach and then down her panties, rubbing four of her fingers against Katie's pussy: slow and gentle at first, and stronger and faster later. She desperately wanted to make Katie cum, to feel her warm wet juices on her fingers, to feel it, touch it, suck it, rub it against her body.

It's been two months since they were... doing it, and neither of them knew when it started or even less how. It was probably something usual, maybe even innocent, such as friendly talk after work or chit-chat during lunch break, realization that they can undestand each other and have good fun together, combined with fact that they were both single and growing sexually frustrated at the time, something that was seemingly innocent and ordinary, but actually so strong and uncontrollable that it lit a sparkle between them, the sparkle that soon turned in burning flame, desire. And once that happened, there was no going back. They were there for each other, having fun and making each other feel good, and that was all that mattered. 

However, no matter how... liberal company in which they were working was (at least when it came to cases), they decided to keep it a secret and do it only in the hotels (luxury ones, if possible). It wasn't easy, but they both agreed to do so. 

Whitney put her left hand on Katie's back, pulling her forward, pressing Katie's heating body against hers, landing them both down on the bed. She slowly slid her hand down Katie's back and slid her middle finger down her lance panties, pressing it against Katie's ass crack, furiously rubbing it up and down, while in the same time rubbing Katie's pussy with four fingers of her right hand. That stimulation, combined with Whitney's erotic breathing, proved to be too much for Katie and she came, feeling burning sensation between her thighs, her love juices wetting Whitney's fingers. She lay on the bed next to Whitney, trying to catch some breath. Whitney moved her cum stained fingers toward her mouth and slowly licked them clean off Katie's cum, enjoying in every bit of it's bittersweet taste that sent her insides on fire, while in the same time lustfully watching Katie's naked body. She climbed on top of Katie and sent trail of warm wet kisses down Katie's face and neck, till she finally trailed her lips toward Katie's panties, removing them with her teeth. She started licking Katie's pussy, pushing her tongue deep into it. Katie started screaming Whitney's name in pleasure, bouncing up and down with her hips, fucking Whitney's tongue in desperate need for release. Feeling salty taste of Katie's wet warm pre cum sliding down her tongue and sending shivers through her throat, Whitney realized that Katie is close to cum, Whitney jumped on top of him and pressed her heated pussy against Katie's, rubbing it furiously up and down. All that passion and stimulation pushed Katie over edge and she came, feeling shivers going down her spine and her mind turning blank, feeling nothing more than immense delight and pleasure, her love juices creaming Whitney's pussy, making her orgasm too, their heated smooth skin rubbing together and their love juices mixing, both of them screaming in pleasure and lust. 

Whitney colapsed on top of Katie, breathing heavily,  directing her warm breath toward Katie's lips. Both of them could feel each other's heart beats slowly steading and sweat still rolling down their bodies. They were just lying there for a few minutes, till Katie looked Whitney in the eyes, gently stroking her hair.

"You know", Katie reminded her, "technically, this room is ours till tomorrow morning."

"I know", Whitney said. "And it's expensive, so we better use it right if we are paying for it", she grinned before kissing Katie on the lips.


End file.
